Conventional packaging apparatuses are used to create a set of products that are mutually arranged according to a preset configuration and to insert them into a box or other package.
This type of apparatus is adapted to pick up products from a specific storage area of a workstation upstream (which is adapted to sort them according to preset criteria) by way of corresponding grip means.
Each apparatus further comprises movement elements that are adapted to transfer the products that have been picked up with the grip means into the specific package.
Unfortunately, owing to the shape of the products and/or the dimensions of the package (it is sought to use packages of minimal dimensions in order to reduce encumbrances during the transport and storage of the finished packages), inserting the products into the package can be complex.
Errors during insertion can result in damage being done to the package (which usually is made of cardboard) or it being impossible to close it (because the products are arranged untidily inside it).
The technical solutions in order to overcome these drawbacks are particularly complex and involve the adoption of grip means that are provided with complicated movement elements.
Such movement elements are very costly and, since they are generally mutually functionally associated, they are also difficult to manage and maintain.
Lastly, it should be noted that even the versatility of the apparatus, in adopting conventional moving grip means, is not optimal in that it does not make it possible to implement any packaging format in a simple manner.